Twilight
by Horinging
Summary: Another Night for Sora, but this night will change many things reveal, and at the same time question. one shot for now may change


_**I don't Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II if I did II would already be out and instead of writing this I would be playing it so don't sue me I have enough financial problems.**_

It was another night for Sora and the others. There journey had began early in the morning and so far they had accomplished nothing, except perhaps defeat quite a large amount of heartless. They seemed lately to be getting more desperate as if something was coming something that...Sora shook his head, he wasn't sure what was coming, from what he could sense it wasn't darkness it wasn't light, it wasn't even this supposed in-between it was something else. Something that went beyond existence and nonexistence.

He sat up shaking his head. The cool night air floated around him seeming as if wanting to touch him, yet to frightened to do so. His outfit had changed over the year, replacing his lighter ones with darker ones, there really wasn't any specific reason only somewhere inside he found himself more at ease in his clothing now then that he wore as a child. Shorts, a blue t-shirt and a dark upper vest, others might question the change but to him it was just comfortable.

Donald and Goofy on the other had not changed at all they remained the same as the first time they had met. A small smile crossed his face as he watch Donald and Goofy push each other, each struggling to get into a more comfortable position on the ground on which they slept. The larger one finally getting the upper hand and the duck ended up as a pillow.

Sora walked away quietly trying to not to interrupted the others sleep, as he traveled along the road his eyes, went to stars and once again he was surprised to how many existed in the sky, and he just could never work it out around his head that a good amount of them were different worlds. He continued to look up and his thoughts shifted to his friends. "Riku, Kairi." He whispered there names as if they were closed to him, yet at this moment he had never felt so far away from them.

He looked down and once again he found himself at a crossroad, a small sigh left his mouth. It seemed that the only thing that he was always encountering besides enemies were crossroads, and each time he made a decision it would sit in the back of his mind, and he would wonder if he had chosen the right paths.

"_It hurts sometimes doesn't it?"_

Sora turned around quickly his hands already gripping the handle of the keyblade. Yet nothing was there, he shook his head. "As if I didn't have enough problems now I'm hearing things."

He turned around and stepped back. A castle stood up before him, a very familiar castle, but he could not remember exactly were he had seen it before, it wasn't Hollow Bastion but something else, something familiar.

"_Enter Oblivion."_

He didn't know why but he had to do what the voice had said. He nodded reaching for the handle of the door, yet he held back something told him he shouldn't go in without Donald and Goofy.

"_The truth its coming back..."_

He stepped inside. He blinked for awhile but then his eyes focused, He shifted around as he found himself in a brightly lit room. Though he felt that even in this great light, some sort of darkness existed.

"_The heartless they come."_

Terror seized unlike anything he had ever felt before wave after wave of horror and pain coursed through his body. He fell to his knees tears leaked through his eyes, though not from the pain but the uncertainty for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

"_The Key Give us the Key."_

The keyblade was once again in his hand, but this time the blade offered no comfort only distortion.

"_Give it to them, give it them!!!"_ His mind screamed at him ordering him to hold out the keyblade, to let it go. But his heart would not, though his mind protested.

"_Give us the Key!!"_

"No I can't." His breathe came out in sharp breathes as he felt his heart constrict under an unknown force.

"_Now Boy give Us the Key."_

"I won't, you can't have it!!" He screamed out the keyblade pulsed in his hand, as an aura surrounded his body, "You won't have the Keyblade!" he shouted out as the aura dissipated around him. He was left kneeling breathing harder. The darkness was gone now, the one he had sense, but just the same the light as well was gone.

"**I see why it picked you." **Sora stood up quickly the Keyblade shining brightly in his hand.

"**Calm down child, I'm not here looking for a fight."**

Sora wasn't convinced and the look of the man was not convincing neither. He wore a cloak that draped his body, it was embroidered with symbols, no not symbols. Alphabets from another language. The mans eyes were hidden from view, but a strand of his hair was sticking out, revealing a dark raven color.

"Who are you?"

Sora looked at him closely the mans aura felt surprisingly familiar. A small smile crossed his lips** "do not concern yourself with those matters, I'm just a person, body, heart, and soul. Nothing more nothing less."** He approached closer but was stopped by the keyblade pressed against his chest.

"Don't come any closer." Sora held the keyblade tightly in his hand staring at the man his eyebrows narrowing for some reason he felt that he should know this man. The keyblade pulsed in his hand.

"**It seems it remembers."** Sora looked at him strangely "What are you talking about?." Using two fingers the man gently pushed the Keyblade away as if it was a piece of paper. **"It doesn't matter anymore I have seen what is needed we can rest now."** "We?" Sora a questioning look appearing at his face.

He brushed by Sora standing side by side with him. **"Remember something Keyblade Master." **He paused. **"Even the strongest hearts, can fall to darkness."**

Sora stood there as the man continued to walk away. "Tell me something though who are you?" The mans footsteps came to a halt. A sigh left his lips, Sora turned around to look at him and noticed that his shoulders were slumped. He cocked his head back, as if looking upwards into another sky. Remembering another side, and another story.

"**One legend says its wielder saved the world, while the other says he wrought chaos and ruin upon it, I am one of those who just doesn't remember anymore, nor do I bother to care."**

Sora snapped awake, pushing Donald off him onto Goofy who shifted over.He rubbed his hand through his brown hair, and looked around, he was in a field no castle around him, no strange man nothing. "A dream it was just a dream." He laid back down closing his eyes and shaking his head, sometimes he wondered. Was any of this for real, or not?

_Another Side, Another Story._

Far away a man stood looking through the tower of a castle, he could sense the three powers light, darkness, and twilight. Each one restless, trying to tip the scale. "I trust you are satisfied." He turned around staring at a little child standing behind him, he kneeled down rustling the girls hair. **"Of course the worlds finally have the proper lawyers." **The child shook her head _"Come then the battle awaits."_The child turned away walking back down the stairs from whence she came up through. He watched her leave then looked back through the window.

"**Prepare yourself Keyblade Master we will meet again, I can assure you of that."** A smile crossed his lips, as gold eyes flashed beneath his hood.

_Fin_.

So what do you think if you have any ideas in what I could add to the story I will but I would appreciate if you would review.


End file.
